flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Skins and Accents
Skins and Accents are user-created items that apply a unique design to an adult dragon. They are equippable items—much like apparel, though a dragon can only wear one skin or accent at a time—and do not affect genes or breeding in any way. Like apparel, hatchlings cannot wear skins or accents, only adult dragons can wear them. Skins can cover anywhere from 31% to 100% of the dragon's surface area (skins that cover less than 100% but more than 31% are unofficially referred to as "skincents"), while accents are used for smaller designs, and must cover less than 31% of the dragon, so even an accent that covers 30.99% would still be rounded down to 30% (note that accents submitted for festivals should have 20% to 50% coverage). Skins and accents can be resold and traded like any other item. Blueprints Blueprints are items used to turn your custom creations into unique items that can be equipped to dragons, sold, traded, etc. Skin and accent blueprints can be purchased in varying quantities and prices. You can buy them here. ''Single Blueprints'' Skin Blueprint.png|1 Skin Blueprint: 2,000 Accent Blueprint.png|1 Accent Blueprint: 1,000 ''Bundle Packs'' Bundle packs contain multiple individual skin/accent blueprints. Each skin or accent blueprint can be used to create one unique skin. 2-Skin Bundle.png|2-Skin Bundle: 3,800 3-Skin Bundle.png|3-Skin Bundle: 5,200 5-Skin Bundle.png|5-Skin Bundle: 8,000 2-Accent Bundle.png|2-Accent Bundle: 1,900 3-Accent Bundle.png|3-Accent Bundle: 2,600 5-Accent Bundle.png|5-Accent Bundle: 4,000 ''Multi-Copy Packs'' A multi-copy pack is a single item that yields multiple identical copies of the same skin. Skin Blueprint (2).png|Skin Blueprint (2): 2,800 Skin Blueprint (5).png|Skin Blueprint (5): 3,500 Skin Blueprint (10).png|Skin Blueprint (10): 5,000 Accent Blueprint (2).png|Accent Blueprint (2): 1,400 Accent Blueprint (5).png|Accent Blueprint (5): 1,750 Accent Blueprint (10).png|Accent Blueprint (10): 2,500 Creating a Skin Download the PSDs for the breed/gender you wish to illustrate. Created skins can only be applied to dragons of the appropriate breed/gender, e.g. a male Guardian skin cannot be worn by a male Fae. To make a skin, you need a program that can support the PSD file format (Photoshop, SAI, GIMP, PaintShop Pro, Clip Studio Paint, etc.). Once opened in your art program, there are several layers containing different parts of the dragon. Do: *Make the lineart layer significantly darker than the surrounding colors *Resize the image to 350x350 *Keep the background transparent, and hide or delete the layers with the dragon base before saving the image to submit Do not: *Use black, or very dark colors that appear black *Make changes to the lineart or go outside the lines *Use stock photos or overwhelming textures *Reference or use copyrighted material, e.g. no logos Skins must be approved by an administrator, and will then be turned into an item. This process is stated to take anywhere from 5-7 days after you submit the skin, but wait times vary and have been known to range from a day to multiple weeks. Your skin(s) will arrive in your message center. The number of copies that you receive will depend upon the skin bundle that you selected (if you selected a 10 skin blueprint, you will receive 10 copies of your skin, etc.). You can save the extras, give them to a friend, auction them, or sell them on the forums! A more in-depth tutorial for creating skins can be found here. IDs Each skin/accent has a unique ID, always found at the end of its images' URLs before the .png (e.g. the URL for Accent: Dreameater's icon is https://www1.flightrising.com/static/cms/skins/15095.png, so its ID is 15095). This ID can be used to: *View/save the skin's full, transparent image: http://flightrising.com/images/cms/skins/art/'IDNUMBER'.png *Insert a clickable item icon into forum posts/bios/PMs: [skin='IDNUMBER'] Category:Shop Category:Items Category:Skins Category:Accents